


There's Some Gold in Your Eyes

by Chemical_Breather



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pissplay, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Breather/pseuds/Chemical_Breather
Summary: Kraglin just can't hold it in any longer.





	There's Some Gold in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatFreud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFreud/gifts).



Yondu sat on his gourney-turned-bed, thick blue legs spread, hands bracing either side, momentarily forgotten hard on slowly drooping. Weren't his fault, he wasn't as old as he used to be, but if the idiot before him asked, it was due to disgust over what he had just been propositioned. Not that he found it disgusting per se, if he said it didn't sound interesting he'd be lying. It's just..something he never expected of the Hraxian before him.

Said Hraxian was squirming, boots squeaking and gaze going over damn near everything in the small medical room three times now, but never once landing on Yondu himself. He could tell the man was nervous, could see it in his pinched face and navy ears. But that didn't mean he wasn't determined. He stood his ground after interrupting their dirty time, chest puffed and ridiculous buck teeth creating a lisp akin to an engine about to blow.

"You repeat that fer me, must got some disinfectant gunk still in my ear." Yondu grumbled, looking every inch of a disgruntled old man.

He could hear Kraglin's throat click dry when he opened his mouth up again, floundering about with words, hilariously underwhelming jaw wobbling as he tried to regain the courage to restate his request. If he didn't? Yondu would ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. Just meant it weren't as important as he thought.

"I want ta scent ya." He sputtered out, the Centaurian's hairless brows raising towards the ceiling.

"Ya want ta piss on me."

"S-scenting...!!" Kraglin near shouted, trying desperately to recorrect, but it was too late. Yondu knew what the man was getting at. Could tell he got off on it, too, if the tent pressing in his leathers weren't indication enough. Question was..

"Why?"

This had Kraglin's face twist sour, like he ate an unripe Yarrow root or something. Couldn't mean anything good with a face like that, certainly. As exciting as this conversation was, Yondu's legs were beginning to cramp, keeping them open as wide as he was, so he shifted them closed. Hid his now soft cock as well, not like he was self conscious about it. But when those grey blues flickered down to take notice, he saw uncertainty and hurt there.

"I don't like tha way the rat talks to ya. Like he knows ya better than me or somethin'. Just cus y'all both emotionally constipated an shit don't mean he owns ya."

"You don't own me neither." Yondu snapped without even thinking, anger and shame tinting his face red as he watched Kraglin's shoulders sag. And..did he just sigh? If there was one thing the Centaurian hated more then the way everyone tiptoed around him like he were made of some glass, like it hadn't been months since the ex Ravager captain had nearly met his maker and survived the cold vacuum of space? Like he were fragile and soft? It was those stars damned puppy eyes directed at him now.

"I know. Knew this were a bad idea, I'm gonna go, uh..take care ah this..."

Yondu groaned with frustration, scrubbing his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to just let the Hraxian walk away, ignore all of his problems like he used to. But he had to talk things out, had promised Quill that he would try harder to talk with his ex first mate. Said he deserved it or some shit. They already only fucked one another, what more did he want..!? To use him as a living diaper, apparently.. 

"Look. Git back here. Jus. One time. Explain it ta me and then we can try it." The male couldn't keep the sharp edge from his tone, glaring at the lanky man before him who went right back to squirming and avoiding eye contact.

"Y..ya sure...?" 

"Ya ask me that one more time an you an yer prick ain't goin' no where near me, goddit?" He snapped, watching Kraglin's back straighten like it would back in the good old days. When people still feared him, with or without his arrow. Now all of Quill's friends fake their apprehensions, the shits.. 

Holding his hands up, palm out, the image of placating, Kraglin bobbed his head around his swallow.

"I...I don't like when ya smell like everyone here on tha ship... Used ta only get close ta me, but now yer all buddy buddy with Pete's gang.."

Yondu was surprised he never understood before, but it all suddenly clicked for him. How blue his ex mate's face was, his jitteriness, his pouting as of late. The childish arguments he kept starting with the others on the ship who were fixing it and the Milano up for them without asking anything in return.

"Holy shit, yer jealous..!"

Kraglin's frown turned into anger as Yondu guffawed, trying to defend himself, but it only resulted in the male doubling over, near busting a gut as he howled with laughter. By the time he had finished, short of breath and lungs burning because damn it may have been a bit but his body still weren't happy with his heroic martyr attempt; he wiped at his eyes and looked up to see the Hraxian looking all sorts of self conscious and put off. Damn. Must of hurt his feelings.

Schooling his face and swallowing back his laughter, he grumbled under his breath before he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it with an eye tooth as he fixed his glare to one side of the room. He was in an old room repurposed for a Medbay on what was left of the third Quadrant, small and pathetic, but with the help of Bug and the small dexterous fingers of Rat, he made it out alright. If it hadn't been for Kraglin maneuvering the old rusty pile of hunk as fast as it could go, they wouldn't have been in time. Yondu assumed he was gone, had fulfilled his duty as a daddy, did one thing right after a life time of wrong. 

Then he woke up, gasping for breath he couldn't catch, every inch of him aching with a deep rooted pain none of that good shit could take the edge away from. And there, on the side of his bed, eyes large and mouth open, tears streaking down a hairy unwashed face, was his ex first mate. He lept out of the chair he had been sitting in, stumbling over words, near choking on his damned sentiment as his hands hovered inches over his skin which was mottled in black and purple from being exposed to deep space. 

It took months for him to be able to even lift his arms, micro scales stuck together from deep seated frost, cracking any time he shifted wrong, skin splitting to ooze blood and clear fluid. He couldn't even piss by himself, but Kraglin was there to help through it all. Come to think of it, maybe that was what caused the idjit to focus so much on bodily fluids.. Storing the information away for later, he crossed his arms over his chest, closing off his body language, and harrumphed an extra minute just to keep the Hraxian on edge.

"Fine. Jus do it fast. Don't wanna think too hard on it." He reveled in the way the Hraxian wheezed in surprise that the male had approved his hair brained idea, arms grossing tighter as his red eyes narrowed further. “Get yer dick out or I ain’t ever doin’ it.” 

He didn’t have to say it twice, the tall streak of piss soon to cover him i a long streak of piss tripped over his own feet to try and get closer to the blue skinned male, sound of his zipper lowering far louder than it should, keeping Yondu from being able to think of anything other then what was about to happen. Body tensing, he watched his ex mate ready his aim, jaw clenching as the male before him trembled and his thighs began to unclench, and right when a stream was about to leak out-

“STOP!” The Centaurian hissed, hopping up fast and scrambling away from the few drops that plattered to the metal floor, tucking his now very soft cock into his trousers as he shot the Hraxian a look of death when he made a whine of complaint. Face going navy, Kraglin had to grip his cock tight to keep any more of his urine from being released, looking bout damn near ready to burst as he glanced around in a panic. Eyes flickering about the room, shiny and looking desperately for somewhere to relieve himself, Yondu bared his teeth and pointed to an old bed pan from when he was incontinent. Hurrying over like his ass was on fire and the last bit of water on the entire ship was in that corner of the room, the sigh he gave as he emptied his bladder mixing with the plip-plops of liquid hitting metal easily masked the door whooshing open, Quill swaggering on in. 

The smile he had on his face dropped real quick when he noticed what the tall man was doing, face screwing up in disgust as he took a quick step back and covered his eyes like some drama queen. Kid grew up seeing people do far worse then piss in front of him, so Yondu didn't see what was so gross to the boy about this situation.

“Dude, Kraglin, what the fuck!?” He shouted, as if he needed to be louder to get the Hraxian to understand how wrong what he was doing was. Pfft, good luck. Yondu knew from experience that raising your voice at an idiot didn’t do shit.

At least said idiot looked pretty damned mortified and panicked that he had been caught with his pants down, Yondu having to hold in his cackle as he watched the male’s semi going down pretty quick. 

“What is it ya need, boy?” Yondu questioned to try and get his attention, arms lowering as he popped a hip, as if the arrow beside his bed could do shit. Since he got spaced, he hadn’t been able to use his fin right. Something about the cold damaging some of his nerves in his spine. No matter, still had his fists. He followed Quill as he began to rant that Groot was being too much of a handful, ignoring the dejected look his ex mate was directing towards him, leaving the room and not even looking back. There could always be a next time when time allowed it.

 

 

That next time came over a lunar cycle later, and here Yondu was once more. This time, they had been smart enough to use the showers for this experiment, Yondu grumbling about how much his knees hurt as he knelt on the cold floor. Kraglin had also been so kind as to get the Centaurian off before trying this little golden shower stunt, knowing the male got a tad more pliant when he was on an orgasm high.

Aiming his cock down as best he could with how hard he was, cheek sucked in to be gnawed on, he glanced from the head of his prick, to Yondu, and back again a couple of times before the ex captain got too aggravated and tired of waiting.

“Just do it, Krags.” He snapped, apparently choosing the wrong time to speak because when he opened up, a stream of piss flowed from the tip of the cock in front of his face and splashed over his jaw, lips, and eyes. Pain registered in his mind as he jerked his body back, wiping at his face and sputtering the bitter taste of urine from his mouth as best he could as his eyes began to burn. And when the burning began, so did the cursing and shouting.

“Git it out! Water, need ta rinse, Krags, boy! If ya don’t kick it inta gear an git yer pISS OUT MY EYE…!!” He felt a spray of cold and heard the gurgling of rusty pipes working as hard as they could to pump more water out, boiler hissing below and he scrubbed at his face with more and more agitation. Agitation that just continued to get worse at Kraglin’s pathetic apologies.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir, I ain’t ever aimed while hard. It won’t happen again, I-I promise..!!”

“It sure as hell ain’t, cus there ain’t gonna BE a next time..!” Yondu hissed, snatching the towel Kraglin had been dabbing his face with, scrubbing the water off as he fumed. When he opened his eyes, now pink for a whole other reason, he paused at what he was faced with. Frozen mid-reach for another towel, the Hraxian looked more crest fallen then the ex Ravager captain had ever seen. Looked like he’d just got ordered to the brig on faulty charges, but he was being punished for something that was his fault. Fair and square. Dumb git wasn’t allowed to give him a face like that. But those puppy eyes were horribly persuasive and he just knew he had to be who Groot was learning it from. 

Opening his mouth to try and fix the situation, he couldn’t muster even a word as a glare was directed at him.

“This ain’t fair..!! I ain’t ever done this with no one before, ya can’t hold shit against me if things go wrong, this is a learnin’ thing fer both of us..!”

Taken aback, Yondu open and closed his mouth a few times before shock gave way to fury, and he felt a buzzing in his skull that he hadn’t in what felt like light years. And by the frozen look painted in a soft red glow before him, Kraglin hadn’t expected him to feel it either.

“S-Sir, I didn’t mean-“

Lips pursed and a high note rung through the small shower block, red radiation shooting a hole through the door and went fast enough to pierce right out the side of the ship, every intent to hit the idiot before him who was mid-beg. But like he expected, the arrow halted dead in its tracks, no more then an inch from the Hraxian’s face. Leveling a sharp glare at the male, he turned around with purpose and stormed right out. No more feeble attempts at an apology met his back, and the arrow remained until he was dry and clothed back in his room, whistling the weapon into his hand with a growl.

It had been over an hour after the piss fuck up, and Yondu was pacing his room, stalking about like a fuming animal. Jaw clenched and skull still buzzing red as he opened and closed his fists, trying to fight off the urge to find that asshole and knock a few teeth out. He was pissed as all hell that Kraglin would have the actual gall to back talk HIM, Yondu Stars Damned Udonta! Ex Kree slave and Captain of a Ravager-. Oh.

Oh.

Something that had been nagging at the back of his brain finally came to the forefront, making some sense as he sat heavy on his shitty bed and glared at the floor. A memory from when they had first started all this Nookieing around. ‘No Hierarchy when it came to their relationship’, rang a bell that had the space between his ears throbbing and the time of deep seated shame sitting cold in his gut that told him he had majorly fucked up. He had not only broken, but completely forgotten the one rule that Kraglin had created in order to allow them to fuck in the very beginning. Before the exile, before Pete, hell, before the idiot decided to wear that mohawk of his. Hell, he weren’t even a Captain of anything anymore, let alone of a Ravager crew. No wonder the idiot had looked so heart broken when Yondu had snapped at him. 

Well, now he had to go and figure out how the fuck to apologize.

Only question, was how…

 

 

After a lot of research and collecting the items he needed to really set this apology up right, Yondu was ready to go through with it. He knelt on the floor of his room, scrap cloth under his knees and a blindfold in front of him silky black and supposed to be fluid proof. It was something that went against all of his instincts, but it was also as far as he could push his body to handle. Handcuffs were a no go, they had tried it in the bedroom only once and it had resulted in a few holes in the wall and some bloody, cut up wrists that had to heal for a good week. Gags weren’t allowed to even be talked about if it came to the Centaurian being on the receiving end of it, but this..this was as safe as they could get. And his mind screamed any time he even thought about being that vulnerable, but he HAD to do this..for Kraglin. As much as he hated to admit it, that scrawny hide of Hraxian really mattered to him..

Muscles tensed like thick coils when he heard the awkward steps of his ex mate, head lowered placatingly, and he had to fight from becoming defensive when the door whooshed open and a gasped shock met his ears. Silently, he held the proffered blindfold out, able to hear the wet smacks of a tongue trying to create words, so he shook his head softly.

“Lemme explain… I.. I ain’t done you right, not in our whole relationship.. So, tonight..I wanna do this.. You got full control of this thing, whatever it is you wanna have me do. Piss on me, slap me, leave me alone in the dark…” His throat got thick, fear lacing his chest with the mental image of such a punishment, so similar to being left by his lonesome for hours when he weren’t being used. At least he wouldn’t be locked in a too-small-for-him-cage, even though he hoped that he hadn’t fucked up enough to deserve something so severe. But, if that’s what Kraglin decided he deserved… 

Swallowing thickly, mouth dry and chest tight, he finally lifted his gaze high enough to look at the Hraxian’s boots, seeing a bit of a tremble there.

“Point is. Yer in charge. No Hierarchy between us, I broke that rule. So..way I see it, I get punished…”

Silence followed the rest of his explanation, and Yondu felt his knees already getting pins and needles from being crouched down like that, knowing this wouldn’t be good, but it would be worth it to make up with his partner, friend..whatever they were. After another few minutes past without a reply, he was starting to get antsy, reading the situation as even that wouldn’t be enough to be forgiven. He shifted, about to get up, but thin fingers and a strong grip no one would ever expect from such an underwhelming guy slammed him back onto his knees. The energy in the room changed, got darker, more electrical, and he knew then and there that his proposition had been accepted.

“Yellow, slow down. Red, stop.”

That was the only thing the Hraxian said before the blindfold was taken from his hands and slowly slid into place over his eyes, surrounding him in darkness.

He inhaled sharp through his nose, nostrils flaring as he got a waft of stale breath and rotting gums flooding his senses, leaning towards the scent but a crack of a hand against his shoulder had him freeze, redirect his movement, tilting his head down submissively instead. His body was beginning to shiver, a tremor running up his arms, down his spine, and stopped at his knees to restart all over. The vulnerability that was forming like a ball in his gut was slowly traveling up his chest, towards his throat, choking him and causing his breaths to hitch. Kraglin must have dropped his boots at some point, because the next sharp smack of palm on flesh came to his left inner thigh, the resulting sting shooting up the limb and settling like molten iron in his abdomen.

Shame brought heat to his cheeks as his cock twitched with interest, mentally berating himself for deciding to do this in his birthday suit. His silent hopes that the male stalking around him wouldn’t notice must have fallen on deaf ears because not a moment later a heel was pressing against his chubby, naked heel grinding cruel against the sensitive flesh, forcing a wheeze of a gasp from his submissive’s lips. His mind and body were sending him such mixed signals, not expecting himself to enjoy being at someone’s mercy to turn him on so damned much. But this wasn’t just anyone, was it? It was the only guy he trusted his life with, the only one he cared about as much as he cared for Pete. A rough slap to his other inner thigh shook through his core along with the sudden revelation of his feelings for the man beating him. That disgustingly sentimental ‘L’ word he never wished to use. But, flark, he wanted to use it with Kraglin…

The next hit was in the form of two sturdy hands on either of his shoulder, impact forcing his thighs wider and his body lower, ears ringing from the loud crack it made. His flesh stung where he had been smacked, skin tingling and cock bobbing heavy between his legs and this time a hand run along the length of it mercifully. The creak and pop of Kraglin kneeling before him gave way to the low rumble from said male’s throat, palm dry and calloused catching rough on the scales that traveled along his dick, the pain it brought bringing a weak groan from his throat. Sickeningly sweet touches met his skin as the Hraxian stroked him gently and fondled his testicles, hanging lower then they used to, and the Centaurian almost keened from it. But the noise twisted, punched out of him in a strangled cry as teeth sunk into the meat of his shoulder and he didn’t even realize how close he was to cumming until he exploded with a sob.

Tremors turned to all out trembling, shaking like someone during a panic attack and breath hitching further when those teeth removed from his shoulder, sharp tang of iron hitting his nose, and deep voice of his mate husking into his ear. And what he said had his balls drawing tight, cock giving up a weak dribble of jazz like an after thought.

“Ya came without askin’.”

Not even having the energy to deny himself, he gave a weak nod and the near feral chuckle he got in return had his hips jerking forward of their own accord.

“Guess I gotta make a mess of ya. Maybe leave ya here for tha others to find later. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” The sharp edge to his tone and the breathy exhales tipped Yondu off that the Hraxian was beating off without having to hear the muted slap of flesh on dry skin to back his hypothesis up, head tilting up and mouth opening to accept the salty ribbons that painted his lower jaw and tongue. Cum tasted of only one thing and that was cum, no sugar coating it, no making it taste better then you hope it would. Yondu didn’t much appreciate taste or consistency of it, too close to snot for his own liking, but this wasn’t for him. This was for Kraglin, so he made a show of swallowing what had landed on his tongue before licking whatever bit of it he could find on his face. The choked groan that his mate made tipped the Centaurian off that he must have made a pretty sight, all dirty and eating cum like it were his favorite meal.

What he didn’t expect was for Kraglin to tilt his head back up when he went to lower it down.

“Gonna scent ya. Dirty ya up and mark ya as mine.” The hiss he spoke with piqued Yondu’s interest and had him feeling a bit better about trying this odd thing for the male again, so he gave the smallest of nods and shifted back into as comfortable a position on his knees as he could find. His spine was stiff with anticipation, ears straining to pick up the sounds of what Kraglin may be doing.

“Open your mouth. Hold it until I say so.” He orders with a darkness of pleasure that had a thrill run down his spine, unable to do anything but do what he was told and hold his mouth open as wide as he could without getting a strain in his jaw.

The soft hiss and steamy scent of piss meets his nose when the first small flow is released, flinching at the splash of hot urine hitting his chin and then he tensed as it began to fill his mouth up. There was no where his tongue could squirm to escape the salty taste or the mild burn of acidity, but the fact he had no choice but to remain still and just..take it? That had his lungs constrict with the urge to groan. Kraglin did. He must have counted in his head, seconds ticking by before a long exhale of spitty breath hit his cheeks.

“Spit.”

Instead of sputtering it all out like some barbarian, he lent forward and let it slowly drip from past his lips, trembling in the wake of how..utterly powerless and absolutely filthy he felt. It had him feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, like he could finally breathe a full lung of air since the mutiny. A warm hand stroked over the back of his skull, nails scratching softly over his implant before he knocked their foreheads against one another.

“Good boy.. Did so good to me.. Now..I’m gonna take the blindfold off…then we’re gonna wash ya up, get ya wrapped up in a blanket, and go get you something warm ta drink. Okay..?”

Giving a weak nod, Yondu was shocked as the tender feeling of hands cupping his face, and the moment light met his closed eyelids, filtering in through the thin membranes, he let out a weak sob. Startled, Kraglin tugged the male up close to his chest, not caring about the mess that smeared over him, rocking the Centaurian back and forth, collecting him against his body as he rubbed his back. The man was so very warm and Yondu felt so safe..he took some deep, wet breaths, fingers scrabbling weakly for purchase as he took a moment to calm down before he whispered, soft and tiredly.

“I….I love ya, Kraggs…I… I really do…”

The arms around him stilled before clutching him even tighter, face pressing into his shoulder that felt a lot more wet then some piss and cum should dictate. And if he hear a choked sob of Kraglin’s own? He didn’t mention it.

 

A few hours later, they emerged from Yondu’s room wearing some cozy clothes and headed straight for the Mess, eyes on some of that ‘lice cream’ Pete had snatched up for them. Two spoonfuls in, and Rocket swaggers in, tiny fingers tapping away on a holopad and he freezes before sniffing the air, face twisting into a sneer.

“Do I smell piss?”

The sounds of the two ex Ravagers sputtering and choking on their cold treats doesn’t cover the shocked screams of Peter as his eyes snap from one man, to raccoon, to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, what a wild ride writing this from beginning to end was. Kudos and comments appreciated!!
> 
> NOTE: Kraglin being Hraxian is not my creation, that amazing version of the awkward Obfonteri was made by Write_Like_An_American and I fully enjoy how detailed and amazingly their fics make him sound <3


End file.
